Words (Lawbin)
by uwu nein
Summary: My first fanfiction! Do enjoy it even though it isnt the best fanfiction! Law doesn't understand the meaning of friends and Robin teaches him. A lawbin (Law x robin) oneshot


I had never liked the idea of having friends. I may have one or two but i don't pay attention to them. They were just distractions.

My perfect grades. Perfect life. All led to this thinking that friends were redundant. Not until i met a certain raven-haired girl.

* * *

"You may introduce yourself!" Mr Shanks smiled at the girl standing next to him. She was tall for a girl at her age. Her long raven hair was tied into a neat ponytail and her uniform was neatly pressed.

"I'm Nico Robin. But you can call me Robin!" she gave a heart-warming smile. She was a beauty. Not that i cared. She would just be another distraction.

"Thank you, Robin. You may sit next to Trafalgar." Mr Shanks pointed to the empty seat next to me. The new girl bowed her head towards the teacher as thanks and took a seat next to me.

"Nice to meet you! I hope we can be great friends!" she then pulled out a book to read. I enjoyed the peace as she just read her own book.

* * *

"Hate" was a strong word. Never would i thought that I would hate anyone. I glared at the girl seated next to me as she returned my burning gaze with a infectious smile.

My perfect grades were no longer perfect. In the recent history test, I did not bother studying as I knew i would have gotten full marks. Who knew? I was short of one mark to my perfect score. To make matters worst, the new girl had overtaken me and gotten full marks.

I hate her. She overtook me. How embarrassing. Of course i was to blame but my pride caused me to fully blame her.

* * *

"Doubt". Not that i ever doubted myself until now. My perfects scores were slowly getting lesser and lesser. 90 for English. 95 for math. The new girl had 100 for everything. Am I not smart enough?

I glanced at my paper for quite some time. How could i not know how to do most questions? Am i really not smart enough?

* * *

"Timorous". Could I really not do better in anyway? 90 to 85 for english. 95 to 93 for math. My grades keep dropping.

I shut my eyes and groaned in frustration. Am I really not smart enough? I lost to her ever since she came. I peeked from the corner of my eye to see her reading her book silently.

* * *

"Comparison". How was i different from Robin? My grades are still dropping while she still maintains her perfect scores. She was undoubtedly humble about it. Not that she likes being in the limelight.

The english book from my hands as i buried my head into my arms. How am i different from Robin?

"Trafalgar-kun."

I peered over my shoulder to see Robin looking at me, worry etched on her face.

"What do you want!" I looked away from her.

"Can we... be friends?"

* * *

"Acquaintance". It wasn't much of a difference to my life. Just Robin following me around or joining me for lunch. Sometimes I would face problems in certain subjects. Robin would offer to help but i would refuse.

* * *

"Friend." It took me some time to enjoy her company or willingly get help from her. We would share our hobbies. She would sometimes drag me to cafés to relax. The library was one of her favourite places to go.

* * *

"Close friend." Opening up to her was easy. When i had troubles, I would look for her. With her help, I even made new friends. I still hang out with her the most. We were closer after all.

* * *

Recently, i feel this weird feeling in my chest whenever Robin was around. What could it be? Was i sick? Robin doesn't seem like herself either. Was she feeling the same as I was?

* * *

"Lonely." I havent seen Robin around school lately. She hasn't come to class. The strange feeling keeps getting weirder. When people talk about Robin, may face burns up. I confronted my other female friend as she has been giving me a weird look everytime my face burns up when she brings Robin up.

"It's love. You love Robin." Nami put an end to the conversation before rushing off to class. I sat there dumbfounded. Was this how love felt like?

* * *

"Empty." Robin hasn't been in school for a week. Where could she be? I feel lonely without her.

* * *

"Heartbroken." I picked up my phone. I read all my chats with Robin. I missed her. When would she come back? I held my phone close to me when i heard a "beep". I looked at who texted me.

I leapt out of bed. My eyes reread the message again and again. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

"Dead."

I stared at the lifeless body which was just giggling with me a while ago. This is a dream. Right?

I stared as her hand hung limply and I grabbed it tighter. "Don't leave me, Robin!"

I let tears flow out of my eyes like a waterfall. I held onto her limp hand tighter. Why didn't I cherish you a bit more? You helped me with almost everything. But what did i help you with?

I fell to the ground as i let out my emotions.

_"Dear Traffy,__The time i have left isn't long. I have an incurable disease.We may not have spent a long time together. But you made me feel love. I am grateful for being my friend. I never had a friend. Not even at my old school. My parents were massacred when I was 8. That was when I stopped feeling loved. But you provided me with all the love I had lacked for many years. Thank you! Don't forget me. **I love you**."_

"I love you too," I buried my head into her palm.

**My first ever fanfic! the number of lawbin fanfics are just so disappointing so i had to write one. hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! remember to give reviews! Arigatou!**


End file.
